


Abortifacient

by Psychicsniper



Series: Hate [3]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Abortion, Anal Sex, Blood, Choking, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Menstrual Sex, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychicsniper/pseuds/Psychicsniper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tougane Sakuya finds out that Shimotsuki Mika is hiding a secret from him. He isn't pleased. From Mika's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abortifacient

Shimotsuki Mika listened to her heartbeat pounding in her head as she woke up on the floor of Tougane Sakuya’s living room. She felt sticky fluid she assumed was his semen spattered on her neck and face. Her face stung as she pulled herself off the floor, groggily looking around for any sight of the monster. She felt a hand slide up her naked body starting at her mid-thigh and stopping at the back of her head. The hand takes a firm hold on her hair and yanks her head back. A small, pitiful squeak falls from her swollen, darkened lips as she winces in pain. His smell is nauseating. His cologne is expensive, and on any other man, would be intoxicating, alluring, even sensual; but on him... It’s disgusting. She smells him in her dreams sometimes; she wakes up screaming, sometimes crying.

His voice in her ear is like grinding metal, she can feel it in her teeth, it makes her shudder, sometimes wretch. From any other man, his voice would feel like silk against her ears. “Get up,” he almost cooed in her ear.

She didn’t want to get up. She wanted to disappear, like ethanol on a table, vaporize. “Stand up, or I’ll do it again.”

She starts to cry, tears stream down her face as he threatens her, “Please… Don’t do it again.”

“Then get up, filth.”

He quickly loses his patience, and pulls her up by her hair. She screams as her naked body is pulled up, wincing in pain as her weight is placed on her severely sprained ankle. “Look at the mess you made…”

She looks down at the spot she formerly occupied. The pool of blood where the junction of her thighs used to be glistens in the florescent light. “What did you tell her?”

“N-nothing. I-I said it was an accident… That I didn’t know who it was…”

“Bedroom… Now.”

She limped into the bedroom and turned around to find him standing right behind her. “Face down. Ass up.”

She complied with his order and lays face down on the bed, with her bum up. She hears his clothes fall onto the floor, and feels the bed adjust as he climbs onto the bed with her. He spreads her cheeks and she starts to whimper, knowing exactly what she is in for. She felt his hard erection sliding against her viscous blood, gathering it onto the head of his cock and teasing her puckered rear entrance with the blood-lubricated head of his cock. She cried out, her screams muffled by his silk sheets as he pressed himself inside her, without preparation. His pace was brutal, unrelenting, and animalistic. His sack slapped against her bloody labia, spattering blood onto her thighs. Pain rushed through her body as she felt blood leak down her thighs. The pain from her hyper-stretched and bleeding entrance dwarfed the pain from her contracting uterus and sprained ankle. Moments that felt like hours later she felt him pulsate, then come deep inside her, and suddenly pull himself out of her. He smirked as he slid his fingers along her swollen, blood-coated labia, then smeared the blood on her cheek. She started to sob as he dismounted the bed and walked into the bathroom, with her blood splattered and smeared against his groin. “Leave,” he ordered as he walked out of the room.

She tried to get up without smearing more of her blood on his sheets, unsuccessfully of course. She looked down at her bruised and battered body, with blood smeared between her legs, and felt her heart sink into her stomach. She managed to limp into the living room, where he tore off her clothes. Where he hit her repeatedly. Where he pinned her to the floor and held his forearm against her neck until everything went black. She gathered her clothes and hastily dressed before limping out of his apartment, hoping no one would see. She made it safely to her car, and managed to make it home before she collapsed into a sobbing heap on the floor.

 

He walked out of his hot shower, with a low-slung towel around his waist. He took a deep breath and walked into the bedroom. He stripped the blood-soaked bed sheets. The room reeked of blood, intoxicating him, making him… aroused. He looked down at the bulge under his towel and decided to free it. He picked up the bloody sheets and smelled them, as he stroked himself. He spit into his hand as he teased his head; a small moan fell from his lips. Within minutes he threw back his head, moaned loudly, then came all over the bloody bed sheets. He breathed heavily, quite satisfied with his orgasm. He threw the bloodied bed sheets into the hamper and walked back into the shower to clean himself off again.

He dressed himself in his typical style, the dapper three-piece suit, stylish shoes, and expensive cologne and walked to the chief’s office. His mother looked up at him as he walked into the office, “Sakuya…”

He smiled at his mother, “Mother…”

"She doesn't look well... that limp is very noticeable."

"She didn't tell me she got pregnant, she needed to be punished for keeping that from us."

She looked down at her screen and read the contents of the file aloud, “According to her gynecologist, 'Patient reports not knowing who the father is, citing a one-night-stand. Per her request, misoprostol and mifepristone have been administered. Patient has been told to return in three days for a follow up.' It seems she wanted to deal with the situation on her own... Do you blame her, Sakuya? Of course she wouldn't tell you. If it weren't for the spike in her crime coefficient, we wouldn't have known about it at all."

He stopped and stared at her, waiting for her to finish. “You need to be more careful, Sakuya. The abortion clinic won’t allow 'unknown one-night-stand' as an answer next time.”


End file.
